Typically, control of reciprocation speed and control of a magnitude of orbital motion of a cutting blade of a jigsaw are relegated to two separate respective controls. A user wishing to set the reciprocation speed and the magnitude of orbital motion for a specific application is required to individually, determine, adjust and match values of the reciprocation speed and the magnitude of orbital motion for various materials or tasks for which the jigsaw is being used.